randomness
by kruubi no kitsune
Summary: just a random story to get rid of writers block its got nnoitraXszayel grimmxichi and ulixuryu its cute weird and funny so read yaoi m just cuz complete unless u want me to add to the randomness


**Summary**: this is something random i came up with to get rid of writers block its got minor NnoitraxSzayel GrimmXIchi and Ulixuryu its completely random and funny

**Rating**:M but just alittle....maybe

**Author**:Kruubi No Kitsune!!!!

**Genre**:romance/humor

"Please...Aizen-sama"

"Beg for it Gin"

"Please..god..Aizen-sama..i..need..it so bad...please..give it to...me"

"Such a good pet i believe that begging deserves a reward"

"Oh..yes..Aizen-sama..this..pet...deserves..a..reward"

"Here you go Gin here's your well deserved icecream"

"Finally my precious you have come to me at last"

"Aizen-sama do you think it wise to give that to gin"

"No..Tousen i dont think it wise but i find it funny to send random arrancar to take it and watch Gin try to bite there hands off"

"You are a twisted man aizen-sama....but i must agree it is very funny to watch"

"I knew you would agree.....if only my espada would stop eavesdropping and thinking i was pleasuring Gin i mean eww"

"Oh shit!! he knows let's get the hell out of here"

"LANGUAGE NNOITRA!!!!!!"

"Fuck"

"Aizen-sama!"

"Sorry couldnt resist"

Nnoitra panted softly from running he thanked watever god there was in hueco mundo for not sending Tousen after him and his companions,the blind man was scary when he was chasing you."This is your fault Nnoitra"Szayel Apporo Granz growled,smacking the one eyed man in the back off his head. Grimmjow snickered to himself watching the two espada roll on the floor pulling each others hair.

"Pink haired jerk"

"One eyed baka"

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Dildo lover"

"Cocksucker"

"Crossdressing bitch"

"............"

".....Did i go to far?"

"...You okay?"

"TALK DAMNIT!!!"

"LANGUAGE NNOITRA!!!"

"SORRY TOUSEN!!"

"....I hate you"

"..Im sorry"

"..i hope you dont expect sex for a year"

"WHAT!!! please dont do this i cant last that long"

"...To bad"

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

"-smiles-i love you to"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the two espada currently making out on the floor 'Well this isnt weird.....hmm i need to get laid'Grimmjow thought to himself before opening a portal and transporting himself into Ichigos bedroom where said teen was reading a yaoi manga and jacking off under his sheets."My my what do we have here" Grimmjow asked,smirking down at the embarrased teen.

"Dont stop at my account shinigami"Grimmjow all but purred wanting to watch the teen continue i mean who wouldnt the teen was gorgeous. Ichigo blushed bright red but continued what he was doing before the panther like espada interupted"Ah..grimm..jow"Ichigo moaned causing said espada to groan,god the teens voice did wonders to his cock.

it only to a few more pumps from his hand before the orange haired teen ejaculated into his sheets."nice show shinigami wish i could have seen it without the sheets in the way"With that statment out in the open, Grimmjow began to ravish the teen until he was panting and begging Grimmjow to fuck him like a bunneh with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns in arizona(my favorite quote that i came up with)which grimmjow promptly began to do.

while Grimm-Kitty and Ichi-Berry were busy Uliqiorra was busy trying to seduce a very pissy Quincy "oh For the love of god leave me alone i dont want you"Uryuu growled,trying to push the bat espada off of him"You my kind sir are a liar,you know you want me inside you,plunging in and out of your tight entrance"uliquorra whispered hotly into Uryuus ear,causing said Quincy to blush and mutter something. "Im sorry i didnt catch that"Uliquorra stated gently grinding against Uryuu."I said fuck me"Uryuu whispered into Uliquorra's ear.

"With pleasure my dear Quincy!!"Uliquorra exclaimed happily shedding his and uryuus lets just say there where three happy semes and three sore and pissy ukes the nexy day!!!!!

me:i cant believe that came out of me i mean normally i write smut but oh well at least the writers block is gone for now plz review this my first bleach fanfic that i actually completed so be gentle flames are appreciated if they arent to mean so plz dont call me an idiot cuz im not i have a collage reading level so naah anyways tell me how it turned out

grimmjow:wow im ooc

me:i know thats the point of writing this i mean come on would uli-Q actually act like that...wait dont answer that


End file.
